Drones and Privacy
Introduction If we check the definition of drone on the dictionary it says: An aircraft that does not have a pilot but is controlled by someone on the ground, used especially for dropping bombs or for surveillance. But... drones are only simply this? Of course not, drones are small, unmanned aircraft that are often equipped with cameras moreover drones can take over tedious, time consuming, and difficult jobs, which makes them useful in many careers furthermore they give humans a bird’s eye view of hard to see areas or can travel into dangerous or suspicious places where people can’t go, and of course they are fun to fly. In contrast, drones who fly above schools or your own backyard may violate privacy, also that photograph military bases, corporations, or government agencies could even threaten security, on the other hand laws about drones could protect privacy but might violate others’ rights Laws According to scientific research, in this report we are going to explain different points about the drones and the privacy. To begin, we are going to talk about the privacy and laws that surrounds the drones in our country, Spain. The most common stuff between people who purchase a drone and they are going to use it for his fun and pleasure is the laws and the regulations that they have, among other things: * Fly in a maximum of 120m * Fly with security * You are the responsible of the damage * You must fly it in a allowed area * You mustn’t violated the Dates Protection Law Although this argument may be sound, this is a problem for the privacy and security of the people who lives in the cities, and consequently for the ones’ who has a drone, due to the fact that, this people could violate the laws and regulations for drones who have been established and as a result they could be defendant by this people. Uses of Drones After, explain this necessary point, now we are going to tackle a topic which deals with the uses that could have drones in our society. Firstly, one of the most common uses is the fight against fires, drones can do with prevention plans after the fires by taking photos of the place and flying the affected area with thermal cameras and in addition they can carry more than 300 litres of nebula water. Secondly, drones can be used in giants companies like Amazon for do his deliveries, actually is not a crazy idea because nowadays some brands are doing practices for implement this technique, furthermore, they are a vehicle more ecological and sustainable than the ways which we used however this will be a really expensive technique thus very few companies will use this great implement. Thirdly, drones can be used for the Security and Privacy of the citizens, due to the his characteristics and the laws which surrounds the official uses of the drones. This object can fly and be helpful for the search of disappeared people, in addition drones are also useful for a fiscal control tu supervise the grounds. To sum up, drones are an an important and interesting tools for currently uses, and for the future if they have a powerful development, in contrast we have to bet for the security and the privacy of the people. Drawbacks On the other hand, there are some drawbacks of drones, hence there are some points that we thought they are important, like: * Some terrorist gangs, are using drones for the currently wars, like Syria or Iraq ones, otherwise we are not going to provide more information due to the sensibility of people. * Regardless, other drawback of this tool, are the batteries, is easily to prove that the source of energy, are one of the biggest problem of drones. The batteries due to his escasa capacity and thus the short duration of his flights. In summarise, there are more useful uses than drawbacks, although there are important drawbacks who affected importantly the drones, but the pros and uses of the drones are more powerful than the drawbacks. Uses in University Nowadays, drones are used also in universities. They’re used for improve the work. Agriculture: -For follow the grow of the plants -For manage the water Minery: * For zones that are not accessibles * For topographic views Secure: * For following the people who doesn’t pay * For evalúate de damages of a house. Environment: * For looking the forest * For detect rubbish * For not legal activities Civil construction: -For the vigilance -For a general view of the construction -For controlling the excavations Filming: -For a good filming resolution - For having more perspectives